Some Brownies
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: Ron e Hermione estão em crise.Hermione está trabalhando demais. Quando Hermione menciona que está com desejo de comer brownie, Ron acha que ela está grávida. Então ele e Rose,a filha bebê, se aventuram a fazer uma surpresa para a jovem senhora Weasley.


_Essa fic foi feita para a Lorrainne, minha amiga e companheira na estrada de fanfics, como presente de aniversário. Depois de entrega-la em exclusivo, mandei para a Pri betar e resolvi postar depois de algumas modificações._

_Espero que gostem, é uma fluffy bem leve. E claro, voltando às minhas origens R/H Harry Potter._

Título : Some Brownies

Autora: Liz Negrão

Shipper: Ron & Hermione

**Some Brownies**

Pov Ron

Ela dormia tão serena. Tinha medo de acordá-la. Nós tínhamos dormido brigados depois de uma corriqueira discussão. Hermione tinha me intimado a dar banho em Rose quando saiu, mas surgiu um problema com os aurores no Ministério, então tive que deixar a menina com a minha mãe. E claro,eu não avisei a minha mulher que estava há muito irritada. O resultado foi fúria e gritos quando eu cheguei com a menina nos braços. Rose, com seus seis meses de idade, começou a chorar ao ouvir os gritos da mãe.

Hermione ainda dormia, quando eu sai da cama.

Fui até o quarto da minha pequena. Tinha cheirinho de bebê e era todo decorado com o meu time de coração de um lado, os Chudley Cannons,e de outro muitos livros na já extensa biblioteca que Hermione tinha montado para ela. Olhei em volta até ir ao berço. Assim como a mãe, ela dormia, provavelmente no seu décimo quinto sono.

Mexi na barriguinha dela com a ponta de meus dedos. Ela sorriu dormindo. Era tão linda.

Rose tinha mudado a nossa vida. Eu nunca imaginei que o amor de pai fosse tão grande assim. E era, muito maior do que eu poderia imaginar.

Ela mexeu a cabecinha como se me dissesse: ' Vou dormir mais, papai". Então eu saí, rindo e pensando como minha filha às vezes era tão parecida comigo.

Voltei ao meu quarto novamente para pegar minha varinha. Hermione nem se mexia. Depois eu que era o dorminhoco. Fiz minha higiene pessoal antes de ir para a cozinha, usei magia para adiantar, como sempre, a metade do trabalho.

- Bom dia. Tinha formiga na cama?- Hermione perguntou vindo em minha direção.

- Bom dia, – eu sorri. - Não tinha. - Falei meio receoso. Na verdade não havia como prever o humor de Mione nas primeiras horas da manhã, especialmente nessas últimas semanas. Ela estava trabalhando demais depois que voltou da licença maternidade, e quem pagava o pato era eu.

Eu estava mexendo a varinha para controlar a água que serviria para o chá, quando ela veio me dar um beijo de bom dia bastante automático para o meu gosto.

- Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, Ron. Eu tenho algumas coisas do F.A.L.E para resolver ainda hoje de manhã.

- Hoje é sábado, Mione! – Chamei sua atenção. Daqui a pouco ela esqueceria que tinha marido e filha.

- Querido, preciso trabalhar, esqueceu? Fiquei meses afastada, está tudo uma bagunça em todos os setores que tomo conta. - Aquele tom tão conhecido dela estava ali, a velha Hermione estava ali, a sabe tudo por quem eu me apaixonei.

- Eu não me demoro, amor. - Ela me deu um beijinho, mais carinhoso dessa vez e saiu para o quarto. Bom, aparentemente ela tinha esquecido os gritos proferidos a mim há menos de doze horas.

Quando ela voltou tinha a nossa menina nos braços, já trocada e aparentemente faminta. Ela puxava a blusa da mãe, como se quisesse avisá-la que estava com fome. Eu ri com a cena, era engraçado ver minha Mione conversar com ela como se Rose conseguisse responder.

- Mamãe já vai te dar de mamar, filha. Calma. - Ela disse enquanto sentava no nosso sofá e controlava uma Rose inquieta nos braços.

Eu tinha posto a mesa. Sentei e comecei a me servir. Meia hora depois Rose tinha dormido novamente e Mione já estava pronta, tomando café da manhã comigo.

- Preciso ligar para o Harry amanhã, nós marcamos de ir para a casa do Gui com as crianças. - Eu disse enquanto ela engolia um bolo com o chá fresco.

- Iremos, eu só preciso terminar uns relatórios.

- Você não está trabalhando demais, Mione?

Ela fez uma carranca. Pronto, o mau humor tinha voltado. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e ignorou a minha pergunta, encarando o bolo com uma feição interessante.

- Hum...esse bolo da sua mãe está delicioso. Ela pegou mais um pedaço.

- Você nunca gostou muito desse bolo. Disse que te engordava.

- Mas ele é delicioso. - Ela disse lambendo os lábios, varrendo o resto de chocolate que tinha na boca. - Não sei, acho que é o meu desejo de comer Brownie. Estou assim desde semana passada. Lactantes tem desejos? Vou procurar isso naquele livro novo que comprei sobre maternidade. – Ela levantou da mesa, provavelmente se apressando. - Daria tudo por um brownie da minha mãe agora, – Disse.

- O que é isso? - Perguntei franzindo a testa.

Hermione soltou um bufo, Ela estava de mau humor mesmo, se não, riria da minha cara e me explicaria o que era aquilo no mundo trouxa.

- É só um doce trouxa, Ron. Nada importante. Ai, Merlin, eu vou parar de falar disso. Já estou salivando, - Ela sumiu no corredor, mas eu consegui escutar seu último comentário. - Pareço grávida. Oh, merda.

Um sorriso veio involuntário no meu rosto.

Grávida? Ela estaria grávida? Não seria nada mal, na verdade.

Por um momento a imagem de Mione grávida me veio à mente. Eu lembrava como era. Ela com barrigão me chutando de vez em quando na cama, irritadiça e mal humorada sempre. Claro, nada que um mimo do legume insensível não resolvesse.

Um mimo? O tal do _bronei_ ou seria _broni_? Esses nomes esquisitos de coisas _trouxas_ me deixavam louco. Enfim, essa seria a minha solução. Óbvio! Como não pensei nisso antes?

- Ron,estou indo – Ela disse já com a bolsa na mão.

Sua carranca me dizia: _Não comente nada sobre eu trabalhar em um sábado, ou vai sobrar para você como fiz ontem._

E eu sou marido de recusar pedido de mulher grávida? Eu estava sorrindo à toa. Nem mesmo sabia que esse desejo era tão vivo em mim. Talvez a competição dos Weasleys tenha me empolgado a pensar em mais filhos. George estava na corrida como um louco, ele e Angelina estavam tentando mais filhos depois do pequeno Fred, mas para o delírio da minha cabeça machista e ciumenta de irmão mais velho, Gina era que estava ganhando a partida, grávida de seu terceiro filho de Harry. Agora eu teria mais um filho. Um filho. E se for um menino Weasley?

- Que cara é essa, Ron? – Ela estava com a bolsa na mão em posição de partida, olhando para mim com uma expressão travessa.

- Nada, Mione.- Disse. Se o meu plano era fazer uma surpresa, eu não queria estragá-la.

- Estou indo. - Deu-me um beijo de despedida e se foi pela lareira usando _pó de flu_. Como estava amamentando não poderia aparatar, era prejudicial ao leite.

- Rose, agora somos só nós dois. - Disse à minha pequena que dormia no cercadinho.

Era só tirar a mesa e colocar a mão na massa. Tudo começaria por achar o caderno de receitas de Mione. E claro, achar o passo-a-passo do tal _Broni._

Não foi difícil achar o caderno com receitas da minha sogra. Procurei pelo _B,_ e facilmente achei o que eu procurava.

A receita era trouxa, mas será que valia um pouco de magia para ajudar esse marido desesperado por conciliação e um desastre na cozinha?

Li atentamente as primeiras instruções, e separei as coisas na pia. Logo ouvi um barulhinho e um grito agudo vindo do cercadinho onde Rose dormia. Não deu outra, ela havia acordado e estava sentadinha, balançando as mãozinhas.

Peguei-a no colo e a coloquei na cadeirinha perto do balcão onde eu tentava fazer minha trapalhada. De repente, Rose parou de balbuciar e me olhou. Ela me olhava com aqueles olhos chocolates da mãe e o cabelo levemente ruivo como os meus.

Seu olhar me dizia: _Papai, eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia._

- Eu sei, Rosinha. Mas é uma surpresa para a mamãe. Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho, sabia?

Ela bateu palminhas como se entendesse perfeitamente o que eu dizia.

- Vai ajudar o papai?- Perguntei.

Não sei se eu estava maluco com a situação, mas tive a ligeira impressão que ela tinha assentido com a cabeça.

Bom, se a minha filha tinha concordado quem era eu para não fazê-lo?

Comecei a passar a manteiga no tabuleiro de Hermione. Já a tinha visto fazer isso muitas vezes. A parte de polvilhar a farinha no tabuleiro, que a receita dizia, não deu muito certo se considerarmos o quesito limpeza. Rose riu quando eu espirrei farinha no balcão e consequentemente no meu rosto.

- Está rindo do papai, sua sapeca? – Eu perguntei e ela deu um gritinho.

Peguei-a e arrastei sua cadeirinha para mais perto de mim, e claro, esqueci que ela estava limpinha, o contrário da minha mão e da minha testa.

De resto foi tudo um desastre. O chocolate picado espirrou para tudo quanto era lado e eu não sei como, mas no segundo que eu olhei para trás, Rose tinha a colher de pau suja de chocolate nas mãos. Teria ela dado sinal de magia e conjurado a colher até ela?

Quer saber esse negócio _trouxa_ chamado _batideira_ não estava com nada. Eu usaria magia a partir de agora. Droga! Sou péssimo em feitiços domé era bom em quê afinal?

A mistura dos ovos com o açúcar não ficou esbranquiçada. Seria isso um problema? Eu estava cansado da minha derrota quando, com magia, despejei o conteúdo do chocolate na forma untada. Bom, agora era ir ao forno e ver a gororoba que ia dar.

Sentei cansado no balcão esperando marcar os minutos que a receita mandava esperar.

- É Rose, o que somos sem a mamãe? Morreremos de fome sem ela? O que eu vou fazer se um dia tiver que fazer algo para você? Que pai é esse que você foi arranjar, heim?

Ela sorriu para mim e colocou seu dedinho na minha testa. Ela estava suja de chocolate e eu também. Peguei-a no colo e ela se aninhou nos meus braços como sempre fez. Sua cabecinha encaixou perfeitamente no vão do meu pescoço.

Não demorou muito o _broni_ ficou pronto. Se isso era o que ele poderia ser chamado.

Derrota. Era do que eu poderia chamar a gororoba preta de pedaços queimados de chocolate.

Eu estava prestes a jogar no lixo e limpar a cozinha com um movimento de varinha quando a lareira fez um barulho.

Era Mione.

Meus tímpanos não estavam psicologicamente preparados para os gritos que estavam por vir.

Mas diferente dos gritos, veio o silêncio, o que me dava mais medo que os gritos, às vezes.

- Ron? – Ela estava preocupada, não sei. Certamente achando que eu e Rose tínhamos ido à Guerra.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela fez a carranca conhecida_. Socorro_,foi a única palavra que pude imaginar na hora.

- Eu tentei cozinhar para você. - Disse devagar, olhei para Rose como se ela pudesse confirmar minha história. Ela deu um gritinho.

- Você fez isso? – Ela foi até o balcão onde o _Broni _descansava do que tinha parecido ser uma batalha com o forno.

- Sim? - Soou como uma pergunta. Na verdade, eu não sabia se seria bom dizer que sim. E quem teria feito então, idiota, um bebê de seis meses? - Bom, eu fiz achando que você iria gostar. Você está com desejo. - Eu disse chegando perto dela e de seu cheiro delicioso. - Não posso deixar a minha linda mulher grávida com desejo. -Disse querendo cortejá-la.

- Oin, Ron, meu legume insensível. Você fez isso para mim? - Ela perguntou se aproximando e eu a abracei pela cintura.

- Sim e para o nosso novo bebê. - Disse sorrindo.

- Que bebê, amor? – Ela perguntou.

- Você não está grávida?

- Não. - Ela riu graciosa.

- Mas e o enjoo? - Perguntei.

- Eu te amo, Ronnie, mas não tem nenhum bebê. - Ela beijou minha boca.

- Eu pensei que houvesse. – Rimos juntos. - Sua irritação e agora esse desejo. Droga, o Harry ainda está na frente.

- Vocês e esses seus egos masculinos.

- Eu queria um bebê, mais um. – Eu disse.

- Não é uma má idéia, ainda mais se formos colocar em pauta as tentativas prazerosas que teremos, mas nesse momento eu não posso. Eu tenho cinco minutos para voltar com o relatório que eu esqueci. Quando eu voltar... - Ela disse capturando minha boca num beijo faminto, algo que não fazíamos há tempos.

Rose deu um gritinho e bateu as palminhas mais uma vez para nos despertar do nosso mundo próprio.

Quando Hermione voltou à noite namoramos um pouco, nada de mais, beijinhos e uns agarros carinhosos no sofá da sala.

Comemos o meu brownie queimado, que por incrível que pareça, Mione adorou e pediu bis.

Quando Rose capotou, nós fomos para o quarto.

- Você não vai usar a sua varinha? - Eu perguntei a ela. Ela sempre lançava um feitiço contraceptivo em si mesma, era assim que evitávamos filhos.

- Acho que dessa vez não. - Ela disse mordendo minha boca. - Quem sabe não somos tomados pela sorte de entrar na largada da próxima volta com o Harry e a Gina? Até eu estou gostando dessa competição machista.

E não usamos nada naquela noite.

Bom, parece que realmente fomos tomados pela sorte naquele dia. E olha que eu me achava um azarado por ser um doméstico horrível. Mas não é que entramos para as melhores estatísticas da família?

Hugo Weasley, nasceu nove meses e uns diazinhos depois desse episódio. Isso porque ele puxou a mim e quis atrasar vindo ao tempo dele. Realmente era o meu filho.

Acho que minha surpresa frustrada nos trouxe bons frutos. Principalmente durante os primeiros meses que Mione me pedia para fazer a gororoba de chocolate queimada.

E eu que tinha reclamado do _broni._

_**-FIM-**_


End file.
